


So Lucky

by unrealkinkster (criticalkink)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criticalkink/pseuds/unrealkinkster
Summary: For the prompt: My left eye to any glorious writer(s) who will write Sam/Liam firsts. Kiss, handjob, blowjob, anal sex, declaration of love, close hug where one notices the other is hard, drunken confession of attraction, realisation that they could in fact do more than the occasional fantasy.





	So Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on the kmeme [here](https://criticalkink.dreamwidth.org/972.html?thread=767436#cmt767436).

This many years on, Liam can no longer remember whether he said “we should be best friends” to Sam or Sam said it to him.  
  
Similarly it could have been either of them who said “we should make more time for each other”, “we should be able to find a  _couple_  of hours”, “we should aerate this wine” (no, that was for sure Sam), and “we should make a podcast.”  
  
He does remember “we should make out,” though. That was him to Sam, drunk, one-quarter joking and three-quarters in need of finding out if the way Sam had been wetting his lips and staring at his mouth for the last twenty minutes meant what Liam thought it did.  
  
This time it’s definitely Sam speaking, warm his lips brushing Liam’s ear as he spoons around Liam, hand almost too hot on his bare stomach. The only other sound in the room is the unenthusiastic whirr of the ceiling fan, so Sam’s words are quite clear.  
  
“We should be lovers.”  
  
If it had been entirely out of nowhere, Liam would have laughed and written it off as a joke. But they’re both down to their underwear, stripped down to combat the warmth of a poorly air conditioned hotel room. The heat’s made them sleepy enough to semi-nap sprawled on the bed—though still cuddled together—it apparently hasn’t made Sam so sleepy that he doesn’t want to do something about the hardness pressed against Liam’s ass.  
  
Unless he’s  _so_  sleepy he’s just talking shit.  
  
“Say again?” Liam asks.  
  
“I know you heard me.”  
  
“Where would we even start?”  
  
Sam’s hand wanders down from Liam’s belly. “I thought _here_ ,” he says, and squeezes, and Liam curses softly.  
  
 _Lovers_. Yes. Why not? It doesn’t even occur to Liam to question it; that would imply that they haven’t been at least half in love for most of their friendship. Adding the physical step that Sam is more than implying as his palm makes encouraging circles over the front of Liam’s boxer-briefs seems like the most natural thing in the world.  
  
“Mmmm... ‘s nice.” He shifts his hips, tries to push for more, and Sam obliges him with another squeeze before his fingers slip under Liam’s waistband, easing his underwear over his cock and down as though he’s been giving Liam handjobs all his life.

When his warm hand closes around Liam’s cock both of them gasp and whimper.  
  
“God, you’re hot,” Sam murmurs.  
  
“Are you fucking with me?” Liam squints down the length of his body, preparing a set of self-deprecating jokes, but then he fixates on the fact that he’s not imagining things and Sam actually is touching him  _like that_ , and any derision about his physicality falls away as Sam’s familiar fingers move on him in a decidedly unfamiliar way.  
  
“No,” Sam says, a hint of nerves creeping into his voice. “But we could do that. If you want.”  
  
Liam thinks about that, and then  _thinks_  about it, and that’s why the first time he comes with Sam’s hand on him is unexpected, quick and gasping, Sam’s name on his lips as his hips jerk helplessly.  
  
“I’ll take that as a yes,” Sam says, and all Liam can do is nod.  
  
“Why?” Liam asks a few minutes later, when lucidity has returned to him and Sam has kindly not laughed at how fast he came. (Well. There might have been a slight giggle.)  
  
Sam’s hand, resting stickily on Liam’s hip, tilts back and forth like a shrug. “Why not?”  
  
Liam considers this. “Fair enough.”  
  
“If it didn’t work, I think we’d be able to literally laugh it off and just omit it from the Fun We Done part of the podcast. But.” Sam kisses the back of Liam’s shoulder. “I had a hunch.”  
  
“Your hunch is probably worse from leaning over me like that.”  
  
Sam very deliberately wipes his hand clean on Liam’s thigh and then tugs at his hip. Liam obediently rolls over to face him. “I think your reaction means it was a hunch worth playing.”  
  
“Does that mean we  _do_  include this as Fun We Done?” Liam’s brain is stable enough at this point to realize that reciprocating would be a good move, and he lets his own hand wander, stroking down Sam’s side to make him wriggle when it hits a ticklish point. He snakes his other arm under Sam’s neck to pull him closer.  
  
“Maybe the X-rated edition.”  
  
“I thought the podcast  _was_  X-rated.” Liam finds the waistband of Sam’s underwear, a lot less graceful than Sam as he tugs the cloth out of the way. Sam sighs, eyes falling closed, and he doesn’t dignify Liam’s words with a response. His body, on the other hand, greets Liam’s attention as Liam tries to figure out the best way to handle Sam’s cock from this angle. He’s not surprised Sam had better luck of it spooning him.  
  
Liam stays quiet for a couple of minutes, partly finding the best rhythm, mostly listening to the needy noises that Sam makes. Sam’s not shy about moving to thrust into Liam’s hand, communicating his desire for Liam to go harder and faster with gasps and moans rather than words.  
  
Liam gives him a little more speed and a slight tightening of his fingers around Sam’s length, but really he wants to give back as good as he got, so his big move is to press his forehead to Sam’s and whisper, “So, how long have you wanted to fuck me, Sammy?”  
  
Sam makes an indescribable noise; Liam feels the slow pulse and spill of slick heat over his fingers, and he’s grinning smugly as Sam moans long and low. By the end both of them are laughing with discovery and delight; yes, they  _should_  be.


End file.
